Sunlight Saga
by 0Nightshade0
Summary: Masaharu Kyou got in to Angelic Layer by seeing it for the first time on the screen at Tokyo Station. But she has no idea how to do it or what to get. Through trial and error will she get through to have her dreams realized? R
1. Proulogue: Angels and eggs

First part of my second in-progress story! Sunlight Saga. Enjoy. :3

* * *

Prologue: Angels and Eggs

It was sunny out side the Piffle Princess. The train at the station was about to come. Those trains seemed like they could go anywhere and pick up anyone. Masaharu Kyou (Note: It is traditional last name then first. For all of you who don't use traditional name writing its Kyou Masaharu) was lazily sitting in the station. Waiting for no one, and going nowhere.

'Maybe I'll try and guide a tourist for some money. Or help someone with something.' Kyou thought hard about what she should do to help someone at all. But her train of thought was interrupted by the incoming announcement of the tram.

'Tram arriving from…Wakayama.' The automatic announcer was as plain and boring as ever. Well at least she could try and help someone in the gigantic crowd that is outside.

The courtyard like area outside Tokyo Station was packed. It seemed so tight that not even a sheet of paper could fit through.

"This is going to be hell getting through." Kyou complained. "Well might as well sit back till the crowd thins." She said boredly. 'If it ever does.'

A ways away she sat on a small bench and looked at the very large screen on the south side of the plaza. It was an angel battle. Kyou had heard of a game called Angelic Layer. To her it sounded a lot of fun, but she had never seen it before. It amazed her. Just how smooth all the movements were and how flawless the angels looked. Seeing the white angel do a finishing move on the black one triggered something in Kyou's mind.

" I must do this!"

Kyou ran over to the nearest Piffle Princess and straight into the Angelic Layer section. When she got there she had no idea what to get. Then, on the other end of the isle she saw a young girl probably just starting middle school being helped by a weird looking man in a white lab coat. As Kyou watched she saw what things she needed.

"Allright! Okay…I need this, this, this, ummmmm…OH and this! And of course an angel egg."Kyou said enthusiastically.

She piled everything into a small cart and walked towards the counter. That girl was there again. When she reached the cashier she was able to catch the girls name.

"And what would your name be miss?" Asked the cashier politely.

"Misaki. Suzuhara Misaki." She said.

" Well have a nice day Miss Suzuhara!"

"Thank you!"

Kyou didn't know how much money she had spent also she over judged how far away her house was from Tokyo station. While carrying almost 15 pounds of Angelic Layer goods the trip seemed ten times longer.

When she finally got home she also under judged what time it was…11:00 PM. 'Shit. Where are my keys. In my back pocket obviously…which is not something I can reach with this stuff.' She piled all her goods in one arm, balancing on one foot and trying to get her keys on a three foot high concrete stair case in front of the door to her house.

After many tries to get her keys Kyou got them. And got herself in.


	2. Chapter 1: My Angel

Chapter 1: My Angel

Kyou decided to herself that night that she would build her angel the next day. She piled all her stuff in an empty corner of her room. "Uuugh…so tired!" She said flopping onto her bed.

'I wonder how much all that cost…' Kyou said looking at the receipt. '……th-thiry five dollars.sigh Well now I'm broke.' Kyou tried to sleep but the overwhelming excitement of having her angel so close kept her awake.

'I can't wait till tomorrow to build my angel. Plus school starts tomorrow. Might as well build it now.' Kyou thought impatiently. She got to work on setting everything up, reading the manual every so often when she got stuck. After all the mechanical things were set up she took the angel egg and went to open it in the bathroom like the manual said.

"Okay lets do this." She opened the egg and a clear greenish substance flowed out of the egg.

'Probably for packing reasons.' she thought. Kyou picked up the small doll. It was light and probably only one and a half hand lengths tall. So many possibilities flooded Kyou's mind. Long hair, short hair, light weight, heavy weight. So many options and a very short amount of time. She put the hair on the angel to decide hair length and style.

"Well maybe long hair. Or short." She contemplated hard and decided to make long hair. She took the scissors and made a messy cut just below the angels bum. Then she put the doll in the tiny layer to set the statistics of her angel.

"Speed, stamina, strength, defense, light weight, heavy weight. So many options. But also seems like I have a set amount of things to put on each." (Note: Think Sims when your setting their attitude I guess you could say) For minutes on end she sat there thinking of what to put.

"I've got it! I'll make her a heavy weight defensive angel but very strong and has a high stamina for long fights. But I should also put some speed to make her quick and some light weight so it wont be off balance." She placed the stats and waited for it to load.

"Done." A small window on the computer popped up and asked for the deus to input the name of the angel.

"A name…a name…WHAT SHOULD IT BE!!! Ugh…hmmm." Kyou slowly got agitated with trying to think of a name. She looked through many books. She finally came to a large geography book that was very dusty and old. It was the geography of Armenia. Kyou never knew why her parents had this.

'Maybe mom got it from her trip to Europe.' She flipped through pages, careful to not rip any with a harsh turn. Then, she came to a section of the book that read '_Armenian Rivers And Water Formations_'

"Sevan, Hrazdan, Geghama, Vardenis, Zangezur, some of these names are confusing." She flipped through another couple of pages and came to one river that seemed to fit.

"Arax." It was pronounceable and easy to remember. Most names of angels were tough and powerful sounding with a hardy meaning. But this name, this one name, was sweet small yet frighteningly powerful. It was perfect, or at least to Kyou. When the angel was finished the tiny layer disappeared and the angel stood there magnificently. She was small, sweet looking, yet strong and not willing to give up.


End file.
